futurefandomcom-20200229-history
North Korean Invasion of Russia (22nd Century and On)
The North Korean Invasion of Russia (Russian: Северокорейское вторжение в Россию) codenamed Operation Irma (Korean: 작전 어르마) commenced from December 3, 2022 and lasted up until March 5, 2023 by the North Korean military, was the third and final main phase of North Korea's "conquest of the East". Many North Korean military leaders opposed Kim Jung-un's decision to invade Russia, fearing that he would repeat Hitler's mistake, as he already did. In addition, North Korean military leaders saw how the Russians handled the Turkish invasion with a decisive victory. Because Russia and North Korea shared a mutual hatred against Japan, Kim Jung-un's advisors urged him to collaborate with Russia rather than fighting them. Kim Jung-un's advisors claimed that such an allyship with Russia would surely crush Japanese resistance, and force China to capitulate. After the North Koreans conquered large swaths of China and Japan, Kim Jung-un felt very confident that enemy threats had been eliminated, and that Chinese and Japanese forces were on the verge of capitulation. The North Koreans used their conquered Chinese and Japanese territories, as well as puppet armies of those territories, to launch the invasion of Russia, opening up the Russian Front. Upon learning of North Korea's invasion of China, the Russian government had already begun to establish defenses in the Far East on the possibility that the Korean Conflict would spill into Russia, to which it did. Like usual, the North Koreans employed complete blitzkrieg tactics on Russian forces in the Primorsky Krai. First came the rain of ballistic missiles, followed by the ground invasion. The North Koreans also bombed Russian Navy ships around Vladisvostok. Due to the swiftness and readiness of the Russian forces, these North Korean attacks did little damage to the Russian military, either by logistical means or morale. Russia was too prepared. The Russians offered a swift and devastating response. Upon learning of the invasion, the Russian air force sent aerial attacks against North Korean positions in China. Ever since their victory over Turkey, the Russians captured lota of Turkish warplanes to be used and salvaged by their aor force. Torpedo submarines also sank North Korean naval warships. Despite being heavily outnumbered at first, the Russian forces in the Far East were some of the country's best and was able to inflict casualities against the North Koreans. After the Turkish invasion in the southwest was defeated, large swaths of Russian reserves were pulled from southern Russia, as well as East Poland, Georgia and Armenia. These reserves helped the Russian soldiers in the Far East thwart the invasion. It is thanks to the Russian government's previous choice to invest in its military heavily, its advanced radar system detected the North Korean presence well in time for forces to respond. The air forces and navies of Russia and North Korea clashed in the Battle of Vladivostok, the largest aerial and naval battle in modern history. It is this single battle that paved the way for the great epxansion of the Russian Navy, into becoming the world's second-largest navy. In addition, since Belarus and Kazakhstan were part of the Union State, they sent large military aid to combat the North Korean invasion. General Ivan Kozlowsky led the Belarusian Expeditionary Legion. The Kazakhstani military sent 403,000 expeditionary personnel, to serve under General Kozlowsky's lead. The Kazakh air force also aided the Russian air force in their retaliatory strikes against the North Koreans. The North Koreans employed a total of 2,120,500 men, as much as they could. They included a total of 5,500 tanks, 3,400 artillery pieces and 731 warplanes. They would be up against 903,500 Russian soldiers, 4,300 tanks and 972 artillery inititally. However, the Russian equipment was far superior to those used by the North Koreans. As more and more reinforcements, including militia men, and expeditionaries from Belarus and Kazakhstam arrived, they were soon outnumbered, as the Russian forces strength increased to 3,700,002 personnel, including 8,350 tanks and 2,425 artillery pieces once reinforcements were pulled in from the southwest following the Russian victory over Turkey. In addition, the Russians were alsp masters of cyber warfare, and created the Cyber Warfare branch of their military, and waged a huge cyber attack against the North Koreans, causing their communications to malfunction and many of their rockets to turn around and destroy their own armies. This allowed Russian forces to sweep North Korean formations and positions. Because the North Korean invaders were some of Kim Jung-un's best, this left forces in China, Japan and Korea vulnerable to continuous Allied attacks. With the loss at the Battle of Kaifeng in China, Kim Jung-un ordered his forces to retreat back into China. Afterwards, the Russians pushed the North Koreans way beyond south of the pre-2022 borders, where they met up with Chinese forces. Prior to the war, the Russian government mass-increased military spendings, investing heavily on the navy and air forces of Russia. While China and the United States were amassing their forces in the South China Sea, Russia was having its own issues with Japan over the Kuril Islands. The Russians carefully kept a close eye on North Korea, despite Kim's promise of neutrality with Russia, Moscow did not trust him. After the war, the Russian-held portion of the former North Korea became the Korean Autonomous Oblast. Having defeated four military invasions, Russia once more, consolidated its status as a legitimate world power, and continued having the reputation of having defeated every military force that tried to invade it. Category:Russia Category:North Korea Category:22nd Century and On Category:Invasions